Dancing in the Rain
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: Harry and Draco move to a muggle neighborhood with thier children and they end up reliving how they got together. SLASH, no likey no ready


Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to me. Sadly enough. But any character you do not recognize is mine. So no taky with out the asky. K? K. Now on with the silly-ness that is this story!

Oh and I am in no way getting money for this. If I was I'd be excessively happy. But I'm not. tear

Authors Note: I'm writing this for my friend Lynn who's got painful womanly things tear

* * *

It was raining, that in it's self wasn't so unusual, it is England after all, but what was unusual was the fact that there were two children outside their house running around and playing football with out any raincoats or any rain gear at all, acting like it was the sunniest day of summer. Not to mention that their parents weren't outside telling them to stop.

But these children belonged to the newest couple on the block. No one had met them so far, but rumors had begun to spread. They were one of those gay couples. Several of the older families were outraged. How could any respectable adoption agency allow a gay couple to take children! It was outrageous.

The other young couple on the street kept to themselves on this issue. They'd seen the couple move in with their children. It had been remarkable to them how much the children looked like their parents. The oldest child looked about their own child's age, she had wanted to go play with the other girl, but the family had been on their way out when they'd seen them move in.

"Maybe it was a bad idea moving into a Muggle neighborhood sweetie." It had been three weeks since they moved in, and not one person on the street had come to say hi. It was a closed neighborhood, with a dead end, extremely safe for the children; the only problem was that it was fully of Muggles.

Harry sighed as he looked at his lover, "You're probably right. I don't know Drake, I just wanted to give them a different life, different from what we had."

Draco smiled sadly, "I know you did love. No matter where we go it'll always be different. They will always have two parents who love them and they won't have to go into a world full of suffering."

"I just thought that moving to a Muggle place would let them grow up away from all the pressures of having famous parents. I forgot about the prejudices against homosexual couples. Especially those with children." Harry looked out the window at their children playing in the rain. "But they look so happy, don't they?"

Draco smiled at his husband, "They do at that. I just wish the other families would let their children play with them. Christiana seems so lonely."

They both sighed as they watched their children play in the rain on their front lawn. They saw no harm in it. Suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Drake, you remember that couple we saw that were leaving the day we moved in? The one right across the street?"

"Yeah…"

"Didn't it look like they had a daughter Chris's age?"

"Yeah… Har where are you going with this?"

Harry's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I think its time we introduced ourselves to our across the road neighbors."

A few minutes later saw Harry and Draco with their children Christiana (6) and Sean (4) knocking at the front door of their neighbors. When it opened Draco smiled. "Hi we're sorry to bother you, but our daughter here, noticed that you had a little girl about her age and was wondering if she'd like to come out and play." Christiana was hiding behind Draco's leg with only a part of her head sticking out from behind him.

The woman who answered the door was slightly shocked to say the least. The two men and their children came over with no rain protective gear on at all, and it was pouring outside. "Well I, I suppose. Please won't you come it out of the rain…"

"Oh no, we don't want to be any bother. By the way, I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy, and this is my husband Draco." He shifted Sean around to his other hip and smiled at his son. "This little man is our son Sean, and the little girl hiding behind Draco is our Christiana."

"My name is Maria Claremont and my daughter is Stephanie, and she was right here," Maria turned around to look for her daughter when the little girl appeared right next to her. "Ah here she is. Stephanie, these are our new neighbors. Say hi."

"Hello. Its very nice meeting you all. Are you here to play?" she asked her brown eyes expressive and pure.

"You wanna come dance in the rain with me?" Christiana said from behind her fathers legs. Her grey eyes glanced up at her parents and smiled when she got their nod of approval.

"Can I mommy?"

"Well… I… you'll have to have your kit on."

"Aww but why?"

Draco and Harry laughed. "There's really no need, we'll only let them play out for a while before bringing them in and we'll give them cocoa. When your husband comes home, you really should join us for dinner, if you haven't got any other plans. Draco's planning an extraordinary dinner."

Maria couldn't think of any reason not to so she smiled and accepted, "Thank you. I'm sure my husband Tim would love to come."

"Can we go play now!" two very impatient voices sounded.

Draco Harry and Maria laughed. "Yes of course. We'll all go back to our yard and dance to our hearts content." Draco said, still laughing.

They played outside for a good half hour before the two girls started to get tired and wanted to go inside for their promised chocolate. Draco mixed in a potion so that they wouldn't get sick from being out side and wet for such a long time before he gave it to them. About a half hour after that, Maria and Tim came over for dinner. The seven of them ate a pleasant meal. When the children began to droop, Harry suggested that they let Stephanie sleep over the night, so they wouldn't have to move her and deal with the crankiness of a half asleep child. Maria and Tim agreed completely and thanked them again for the lovely evening.

"No, no, please, thank you for coming! We've seen so little of everyone in the neighborhood we almost thought about moving again. But yesterday, when Christiana saw Stephanie she begged to see if she could come over." Harry smiled as they sat down in the living room.

Maria laughed. "The day you moved in we had been going out; she was quite disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to meet the new girl. And we've just been so busy these last weeks…" She faltered.

Draco gave her a very genuine smile, "It's ok, we understand. It's hard especially with us being gay. And we completely understand."

"Its not that we have any problems with it…" Tim waved his hand

"It's just different." Harry finished for him.

Maria and Tim smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

The two couples sat there for another few hours, before Maria and Tim took their leave. Several hours after they left, saw Harry and Draco cuddled on the couch looking out at their back yard, where it was still raining. Harry looked up at his lover, "Love do you remember the first time we were together?"

Smiling sweetly Draco kissed his husbands forehead. "Yes dear heart. It was a day very much like this."

Harry stood up and took his husbands hand, "Come out side with me."

Draco lifted his eyebrow. "Outside?"

"Yes outside." He tugged the second man and pulled him out the back door. The rain was coming down in torrents, and the second they stepped outside they were soaked. They were brought back to that night at the end of their last year of school

:FLASHBACK:

He wondered why and what he was outside in the pouring rain. It was amazing to the blonde boy how anyone could be out doing anything in this weather.

Draco was looking out a window towards the lake when he saw the Golden-boy outside dancing near the lake.

"Dancing? Golden-boy?" He said to himself, but he couldn't look away. The way the black haired boy looked as he dances was mesmerizing. He managed to move himself away from the window only to find himself outside seconds later. He was walking towards the man who had captured his attention.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled over the din of the rain.

The-boy-who-saved-us-all turned startled. "Draco?"

Draco laughed and walked towards him. "What are you doing? You're going to get sick."

Harry laughed. "No I won't, I'll just go to Madame Pomfrey and get a potion. Besides I couldn't miss a storm like this." He spread his arms out and spun around laughing happily.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Okay then."

He turned to leave, but he felt a tug on his arm and pulled him back. "No, don't go please? Everyone else left me. You were the only constant for me. Please don't leave."

Grey eyes turned to look at the black haired boy startled. "Wha…what?"

"After I killed Voldemort, before that even. They all deserted me. Ron left. Hermione… well she threw herself even further into her work. You've always been there to keep me sane. Please…" Tears started to pour down Harry's face, "…please…"

Draco pulled the other boy into his arms. "Always Harry, always." He tilted the other boys face up towards his and kissed him, and was ecstatic when he felt Harry respond.

When they broke apart Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's chest. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

:END FLASHBACK:

That night Harry and Draco danced in the rain and became more in love then they had been in their lives.


End file.
